


Nocturnal Animals

by DontCallMeFedya



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Parties, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya
Summary: Освальд думал, что это развлечет его. Создаст иллюзию желанности, отсутствия одиночества. Принесет сексуальную разрядку, в конце концов. Зсазс ведь не затыкался об этих вечеринках. Кому-то же такое нравится. Освальду казалось, что это может открыть и в нём какие-то новые грани. Пока он только открыл в себе ненависть к мерцающему красному освещению.////Освальд посещает секс-вечеринку, заводит новые знакомства и делает полезные покупки.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/bunch of strangers, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Nocturnal Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Сцены группового секса с участием главных героев ограничиваются ~10 небольшими абзацами и они не слишком влияют на (хаха) сюжет, так что если вас сквикает подобное вы можете спокойно их пропускать. Бóльшая часть истории - это почти семейный половой акт двух человек за закрытыми дверьми. Но всё же TW: публичный секс, групповой секс, секс-аукцион, глупые разговоры во время секса.  
> Небольшое АУ в том, что Освальд и Эд не знакомы до событий, описанных в этой работе. Пингвин уже достаточно большой человек, а Эд - приезжий воротила, что исследует город по-своему.
> 
> ВАЖНО: все действия, описанные в этом тексте, были совершены персонажами добровольно и по собственному огромному желанию.

Приглушенный свет начинал понемногу бесить. Освальд оттянул тугой воротник-стойку, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже. Для него никогда не было проблемой целыми днями носить полный костюм, но что-то в окружении провоцировало фантомное удушье. Он опять с раздражением уставился на свой полупустой бокал и колыхнул остатки льда в нём, так, чтобы они со звоном ударились о стекло. Никакого алкоголя, только плоская смесь соков, которую они почему-то называли коктейлем. Освальд с тоской вспомнил коктейли в Айсберг Лаундж и вздохнул. Возможно, подобные эксперименты были просто не его. Возможно, стоило, как и всегда, провести поздний вечер в уюте родного клуба. Там хотя бы был алкоголь, не говоря уже о том, что абсолютно каждая деталь окружения была подогнана под его вкус. 

Он думал, что это развлечет его. Создаст иллюзию желанности, отсутствия одиночества. Принесет сексуальную разрядку, в конце концов. Зсазс ведь не затыкался об этих вечеринках. Кому-то же такое нравится. Освальду казалось, что это может открыть и в нём какие-то новые грани. Пока он только открыл в себе ненависть к мерцающему красному освещению. Хорошо хоть Зсасза не было радом — Освальд специально целую неделю копил задания, чтобы сегодня вечером подкинуть их Виктору. Иначе это было бы ещё более неловко. 

Нет, люди были приятными. Большинство из них очень симпатичны. У некоторых костюмы дороже ста долларов. Освальд даже перехватил несколько поцелуев. Но он не мог перестать всё оценивать и анализировать: очевидно, что к другим людям подходили с предложениями куда чаще, чем к нему. Даже здесь он не был особо кому-то нужен. Освальд оглядел свой костюм и поджал губы. Он был ответственным человеком. Он ко всему подходил с тщательностью. Так что, раз уж вечеринка была тематической, он купил новый костюм. Зачастую он не носил подобного — хотя сюртуки и были ему привычны, но фраки он надевал не слишком часто. Ему подумалось, что в подобном месте нужно сохранять баланс между официозностью и, о боже, _игривостью_ , поэтому заказал к фраку белый жилет, усеянный стразами. Над макияжем и вовсе работал целый час, а не привычные десять минут. Всё ещё ничего слишком вызывающего, но определенно ярче его повседневного макияжа. Это давало ощущение, что он не Пингвин, стареющий, хромающий, угрюмый, постоянно впадающий в некрасивые истерики, а кто-то, кого можно хотеть; не параноик, а осторожный и заботливый партнер; не уродец с гиперконтролем, а властный молодой мужчина с небанальной внешностью. Сейчас он выглядел _хорошо_ , он знал это. Не было причины впадать в самобичевание. В чём же тогда дело? 

Он поднял взгляд и увидел большое зеркало. Позади него было множество людей разной степени одетости. Они очевидно с удовольствием проводили время. На Освальде только немного смазался бальзам для губ. Он потер пальцем подбородок, убирая излишки, и с поразительной ясностью осознал, почему все, кроме самых ошалелых от эйфории гостей, его сторонились. Из отражения на него смотрел пусть и разодетый, но всё тот же уставший, раздраженный Пингвин. Конечно, его сторонились. Кто бы хотел провести время с человеком, у которого такой злобный взгляд, а губы всегда в отвращении поджаты. Его лицо ещё больше исказилось злостью. Он ведь просто хотел хорошо провести время, он не испытывал откровенной неприязни к этим людям. Опять сам всё портил. Глупо было надеяться, что в этот раз что-то будет по-другому. 

Освальд поднял со столика свои перчатки и быстрым, нервным движением надел их. На сидение рядом с ним опустились две молодые девушки, что упоённо, медленно целовались. У него не было никакого желания присоединиться к ним, но то, какими деликатными были их движения, завораживало. Время от времени они отрывались друг от друга, посмеиваясь и перебрасываясь милыми глупостями. В какой-то момент одна из них обратила внимание на Освальда и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Только сейчас он понял, насколько долго глазел на них.

— О, прости, детка, мы не возьмем третьим мужчину, — сочувствующе сказала она.

Освальд приоткрыл рот, хватая воздух, пытаясь найтись с ответом. У него и в мыслях такого не было! Боже, почему он вообще пялился на них. Даже здесь подобное, похоже, было неприличным.

— Я не… Я не заинтересован, простите, — выдавил он. — То есть, вы прекрасны! Но мужчины мне больше…

— Серьезно? — подняла усеянные глиттером брови другая из них. — Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты грустишь здесь совсем один. Твинки должны вешаться на тебя.

— Как видите, не слишком вешаются, — ответил Освальд.

— Глупости, — отмахнулась первая.

Между ними повисло молчание. Освальд подумал, что они наконец перестанут обращать на него внимание и опять займутся друг другом, но они продолжали с интересом разглядывать его.

— Я уже собирался уходить. Извиняюсь, что помешал вам, — пробормотал он и поднялся с дивана.

— Мой тебе совет — не сбегай сейчас домой, — бросила ему в спину одна из девушек, и Освальд обернулся на них. — Обойди все комнаты, но не торопись. Дай другим заметить тебя. Ты правда очень красивый. Кто-то точно захочет тебя себе.

Освальд моргнул, оторопело уставившись на них. От этой вечеринки он ожидал разных извращений, но психологическая поддержка не входила в их список. Это было неожиданным, но действительно приятным.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал он. — И вам хорошего вечера.

Они ласково улыбнулись ему, и Освальд ответил на эти улыбки. Краем глаза он заметил, как одна из девушек стащила его коктейль, допила его одним глотком, зажала в зубах кубик льда и забралась под рубашку другой. Приятные люди.

Возможно они были правы. Он даст этому месту ещё один шанс. Небольшой шанс — за полчаса обойдёт все комнаты, а затем, если ничего не выйдет, в чём он был почти уверен, вызовет машину и уедет домой. Его винтажный портвейн был не такой уж плохой компанией. 

Он взял ещё один напиток, просто чтобы занять чем-то руки, и начал свой путь. Освальд постарался, в этот раз действительно постарался отбросить все тревожащие мысли. Не задумываться о том, каким именно был тот или этот оценивающий взгляд, не завидовать всем тем, кто пользовался очевидной популярностью, не ставить себе за цель подцепить кого-то. В конце концов, он мог хорошо провести время, просто наблюдая. Это уже интересней банального просмотра порно в одиночестве, в темноте своей спальни.

В первой из комнат веревками связывали молодого парня. Другой парень, вероятно, инструктор, комментировал всё происходящее, а другие люди с интересом наблюдали. Освальд оглядел их — их глаза возбужденно блестели, у мужчин недвусмысленно натягивались брюки, и он тоже решил уделить чуть больше внимания происходящему. Спустя какое-то время он поймал себя на мысли, что конспектирует в голове новую информацию. Спустя ещё какое-то время он понял, что конспектирует её не для интимных нужд, а ради работы. Правда, несколько узлов были для него открытием. Теперь не удивительно, что Зсасз всегда был так хорош в удержании их пленников — если здесь постоянно давали мастер-классы такого уровня, то это можно было рассматривать как курсы повышения квалификации его наёмников. 

Во второй несколько людей страстно занимались сексом. Сложно было различить, сколько среди них было мужчин, сколько женщин, но, судя по звукам, что они издавали, всем всё очень нравилось. На вкус Освальда зрелище было не столько возбуждающим, сколько захватывающим — до этого он и не задумывался о таком количестве поз, которые можно применить одновременно. Он даже не заметил, как допил свой коктейль, так его увлекло постоянное движение рук, ног, губ и гениталий. Но тут он понял, что зрителей кроме него было совсем не много, и это начало ощущаться как подглядывание за частной жизнью. Насколько вообще может быть частным соитие такого количества людей.

В другой комнате кого-то пороли. Что же, это зрелище не было тем, за что Освальд бы стал платить — зачастую это ему платили, когда на его глазах кого-то пытали. 

Не торопясь, как ему и советовала приятная пара, он дошел до четвертой комнаты, что притягивала глаз драматичным красным освещением внутри. Он невольно зажмурился, войдя внутрь, но постепенно зрение привыкало к перемене света. Освальд нашел взглядом кресло, на котором, что было редкостью, никто не совокуплялся, и с уставшим вздохом опустился на него. Только тогда его слуха достигли восхищенные стоны.

В центре комнаты кем-то увлеченно занимались несколько людей. Обзор закрывала женщина, что гладила стоящего перед ней на коленях человека по лицу, придерживала его или её за подбородок и, судя по движению рук, скользила пальцами по рту. Из-за её спины Освальд мог разглядеть только темные, явно уложенные большим количеством геля, волосы. Двое мужчин стояли позади, оглаживали плечи этого человека, время от времени заводя руки вниз. Они что-то говорили друг другу, но Освальд совершенно не мог разобрать слов. 

Один из мужчин наклонился к человеку, отвёл его голову в сторону и глубоко поцеловал. Освальд наконец смог увидеть лицо этого человека. Даже в приглушенном красном свете Пингвин отчётливо увидел его тёмные глаза, что почти тут же закрылись, когда он с удовольствием отвечал на поцелуй. Чёрт, он был поразительно красив. Ничего удивительного, что три человека сразу так стремились доставить ему удовольствие. 

Когда мужчина отстранился от него, человек на коленях почти задыхался. Другой начал целовать его шею, крепко притягивая к себе, перехватывая обнаженную грудь. Освальд невероятно сильно стало интересно, было ли вообще на нём что-то. 

Три пары рук безостановочно скользили по его стройному телу, но в какой-то момент две из них исчезли сзади. Женщина чуть отошла в сторону, чтоб взять парня на коленях за шею и что-то настойчиво зашептала ему на ухо. Освальд невольно охнул. Хотя на парне и оставалось бельё, но в этот момент стало очевидно, что двое человек одновременно растягивают его сзади. 

За несколько часов, проведённых на этой вечеринке, Освальд видел множество людей, публично занимающихся сексом. Многие из них были действительно красивы, но почему-то именно то, что сейчас происходило на его глазах, невероятно увлекло его. Он с интересом наблюдал за ними, ожидая, что случится дальше, но ещё больше, внезапно осознал он, ему хотелось присоединиться.

Женщина провела раскрытой ладонью вдоль груди парня и отогнула край его белья, обнажая до предела возбуждённый член. Человек застонал настолько громко, что Освальд услышал его даже со своего места. Именно в этот момент его взгляд встретился со взглядом в упор этого человека.

Только оказавшись возле них Освальд понял, что незаметно для себя встал направился к этой группе людей.

Они оглянулись на него, и Освальд приоткрыл рот, не понимая, что говорить.

— Я могу присоединиться? — наконец спросил он.

Все они посмотрели на человека, что стоял на коленях, и он с улыбкой кивнул.

— Конечно, — сказал он глубоким голосом. — Иди сюда.

Освальд подошел к нему ближе. Он провёл пальцами вдоль острой скулы, и парень потянулся за этим движением, ища большего соприкосновения. Освальд зачарованно позволил своему большому пальцу опуститься на его полную нижнюю губу. Тот тут же втянул палец в рот, не переставая смотреть на Освальда. Внезапно он громко ахнул и оглянулся назад, на других мужчин.

— Много пальцев, — почти виновато улыбнулся он. 

Освальд улыбнулся в ответ и опустил руку ниже. Он подобрал кончиками пальцев предъэякулят и размазал его по блестящей головке. Парень довольно вздохнул и чуть двинул бедрами, подаваясь в руку Освальда. От того, как он восхищенно на всё реагировал, в груди Освальда разлилось странное тепло. Его действия были желанны. Этот человек так очевидно его хотел.

Внезапно по всему залу раздался негромкий, но настойчивый звук. Мужчины и девушка, что до этого занимались этим красивым человеком, по очереди ласково поцеловали его в щеку и удалились.

— Что это? — спросил Освальд, непонимающе озираясь. Люди вокруг начали вставать со своих мест и направились к выходу из комнаты.

— О, это объявление о начале аукциона, — объяснил парень. — Будешь участвовать?

— Что? — переспросил Освальд. Но постепенно к нему начало приходить понимание того, о чём они разговаривали. В программе вечера был запланирован аукцион, в котором «верхние» должны были выставлять на продажу своих «нижних». — Ох, нет, нет, я не планировал. 

— Очень зря. Я вот собирался, — сказал тот, выразительно глядя на него.

— Понятно, — протянул Освальд. — И в какой роли?

— Я лот, — сказал он и самодовольно оскалился. 

— Лот, — повторил Освальд. Во рту резко пересохло. — А что же входит в выигрыш?

— Ну, человек, которого купили, становится собственностью покупателя до конца вечеринки. Тут уж на что фантазии хватит — хоть секс до утра, хоть принеси-подай от бара и назад.

Освальд отнял руки от его плеч, прослеживая взглядом скульптурно очерченные скулы, самые темные из когда-либо виденных им глаза, широкую, мускулистую спину. Даже ямочка на подбородке казалась очаровательной. Всё это, вся эта красота достанется кому-то, кто скорее всего не захочет ею делиться. 

Парень поднялся на ноги и взял Освальда за руку.

— Не знаю, увидимся ли мы ещё раз, — сказал он, — но на всякий случай — было приятно познакомиться. 

Он неожиданно ласково улыбнулся на прощание и вышел из комнаты. Пингвин не смог возразить ему, что они так и не познакомились.

???

Освальд нашел себя, сидящим в последних рядах зала, в котором происходил аукцион. У него было с собой не так много налички, но он всегда мог выписать счёт. Он начал прикидывать в уме, какую максимальную сумму был готов выложить за ночь с тем молодым человеком, но понял, что его расчеты не имели никакого смысла. Какую бы сумму не пришлось заплатить — он заплатит.

На небольшую сцену вывели девушку, и Освальд со слабым интересом начал наблюдать за аукционом. Вскоре её продали, и на сцену поднялась пара, чтобы забрать свой лот. Они вручили аукционисту небольшой мешочек и удалились втроем.

— Что ещё за мешок они отдали? — спросил Освальд у женщины, что сидела рядом с ним.

— Их плата, — объяснила она, недоуменно глядя на него. — Они рассчитались за покупку.

— Мешком с деньгами? Разве не проще выписать чек?

— Мешком с фишками, — сказала она. — Мы не можем оплачивать лоты деньгами. Это не настоящая работорговля. Никакой коммерции. 

Сердце Освальда ушло в пятки. В начале вечера он слышал о каких-то фишках, но совершенно не придал этому значения. Это было место с публичным сексом, не летний лагерь для скаутов! Но это не меняло сути. У него не было ни одной треклятой фишки.

Он нашел взглядом мужчину, что, как он помнил, участвовал в предыдущем аукционе и в последнюю минуту отказался от покупки. У него-то точно должны были быть эти фишки. Освальд встал со своего места и направился к нему.

— Думаю, нам с вами стоит выйти, — шепнул он ему на ухо. 

Мужчина непонимающе моргнул, ожидая объяснений, но Освальд только выразительно посмотрел на него и указал на выход из зала. Мужчина тоже встал со своего места и последовал за ним. Боже, все эти люди здесь были такими простыми. Их всех не составило бы труда вывести и перебить по одному. 

Они вышли в коридор, и Освальд заглянул в одну из комнат, что находились рядом. Она была пустой, и он приглашающе открыл двери, зазывая мужчину внутрь.

— Я знаю, что у вас много этих… _фишек_ , — пренебрежительно сказал Освальд, когда они остались одни. — У меня их нет, но они мне очень нужны. Сколько вы ходите за все те, что есть у вас?

Мужчина опять уставился на него, нахмурив брови.

— Это запрещено, — сказал он. — Продавать фишки нельзя. Даже если бы я хотел, когда об этом узнают, меня…

— Сколько? — с натиском спросил Освальд. Мужчина замер, приоткрыв рот. Освальд тяжело вздохнул. — Двадцать тысяч? Тридцать? Сколько вам нужно?

— Я не… — начал было мужчина, но оборвал себя, встретившись с яростным взглядом Освальда. — Двадцать пять было бы замечательно.

— Отлично, — сказал Освальд. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана фрака чековую книжку и ручку. — На какое имя выписывать?

— Ох… Мы можем обойтись без этого? Вы не могли бы заплатить наличкой?

— Чего? — огрызнулся Освальд.

— Я бы не хотел оглашать своё имя, — пробормотал мужчина. 

— А у меня нет с собой такой суммы, — сказал Освальд.

— Ох, — выдохнул мужчина. Внезапно он чуть приосанился и сунул руки в карманы с надменным выражением лица. — Ну что же, тогда сделки не будет.

Освальд склонил голову набок, глядя на него, как на идиота. Ну что же, он хотя бы попытался решить всё полюбовно.

???

Освальд обвёл взглядом небольшую комнату, в которую его провел помощник аукциониста. Было не так плохо, как он мог ожидать — пошлой разноцветной подсветки вокруг кровати не наблюдалось, стены были нейтрального цвета и не в мягкой обивке, а сама кровать была самой базовой, с резным металлическим изголовьем. Не круглая и вертящаяся, к счастью.

Он присел на кушетку и нервно потер потеющие ладони о брюки. Освальд ощущал, как становится твердым от одной мысли о том, что сюда с минуты на минуту приведут того парня. Он никогда прежде не покупал людей для секса, но это же не было настоящей проституцией, правда? Парень, казалось, был рад, когда говорил о том, что он лот. И он явно наслаждался компанией Освальда, когда они были вместе. Но если он не будет заинтересован в… постельных активностях, Освальд не будет настаивать. Они могут просто поболтать, так ведь?

Он мысленно закатил глаза и постарался вообще ни о чем не думать. Затем обернулся назад и, чтобы занять чем-то руки, взбил несколько подушек, что лежали рядом. За этим занятием его и застал молодой человек, что с улыбкой оперся на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.

— Они могут пригодиться, правда, — сказал он. — Но я бы порекомендовал лучше взбить те, что на кровати. На них всегда надевают наволочки со специальной влагоотталкивающей пропиткой, а на те, что на кушетке — через раз.

Освальд тут же остановился и уставился на него. Вид заставил его тяжело сглотнуть. Не удивительно, что ему потребовалось больше времени на то, чтобы прибыть в частную комнату — на шее молодого человека находилось нечто, слишком напоминающее ошейник, а сам он был одет в длинный халат (шелковый? Скорее всего шелковый), из выреза которого выглядывало несколько ремешков, туго обвязывающих грудь и ноги. В руках он вертел карабины. 

— Я не знал, чем тебе будет интересно заняться, так что захватил базовый набор, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос и присел рядом с Освальдом. — Но всё-таки — чем тебе интересно заняться? — деловито спросил он и закинул одну стройную ногу на другую. В разошедшемся подоле халата мелькнули ремни на середине бедер. 

— Я… А чего бы ты хотел? — спросил Освальд.

Улыбка парня стала почти ласковой, и он положил руку на колено Освальда, успокаивающе потирая его.

— Ты же меня купил, — сказал он. — Решение за тобой. 

Слишком много вариантов. Было трудно выбрать какой-то один, поэтому Освальд решил начать с простого — он взял за запястье руку, сжимающую его колено, и потянул на себя. Улыбка парня стала шире. Он очевидно понял намёк Освальда, потому что перекинул одну из своих длинных ног через его колени и оседлал его.

— Ты можешь делать со мной, что угодно, — жарко сказал он, поглаживая шею Освальда. — Я обязательно скажу тебе, если буду против чего-то. 

— Но мне бы хотелось знать не только против чего ты, но и что тебе нравится, — сказал Освальд. Его руки будто сами собой скользнули под тонкую ткань халата и начали поглаживать обнаженные бедра. 

— Мне бы понравилось, если бы ты использовал меня, — усмехнулся тот. 

Освальд мог почувствовать, как кровь пульсирует в паху. Если они остановятся на этом, вечер уже был лучше многих за прошедшие годы.

— С этим я могу работать, — сдавленно ответил он.

— Рад слышать, — сказал парень, мягко массируя кожу Освальда за ухом. — Как мне тебя называть, кстати?

— Зачем это тебе? — нахмурился Освальд.

Он и не знал до этого, что у самодовольной усмешки может быть столько оттенков.

Парень наклонился ближе к его уху и томно прошептал:

— Мне же нужно знать, какое имя стонать, пока ты берешь меня.

Руки Освальда дёрнулись вверх по его бедрам и остановились у белья.

— Пингвин, — выдохнул он. — Зови меня Пингвином.

— Ох, вот значит как, — почти обиженно цокнул языком парень. — Тогда меня называй Загадочником.

Освальд не смог удержаться от заливистого смеха, откинув голову. Он представил, как Зсасз завтра, как и всегда, спросит у босса, как у него прошли выходные, а он ему ответит, что знаешь, Виктор, я сходил на одну из тех секс-вечеринок, о которых ты постоянно говорил, мне давали советы целующиеся девушки, я почти стал участником оргии, избил человека ради местной валюты, а затем купил на аукционе парня модельной внешности. Но что самое сюрреалистичное из всего этого — тот парень просил, чтобы его называли Загадочником. А как прошел твой вечер, Виктор?

— Я не стану так тебя называть, — заявил Освальд.

— Не я начал эту игру со странными псевдонимами, — покачал пальцем перед его лицом парень.

— Мой не настолько странный.

— Мой тоже не странный, ты просто не в курсе контекста, — закатил глаза он. — Ладно, слушай. То, что я тебе сказал о том, что ты можешь делать со мной, что захочешь — не совсем правда. Здесь в нескольких местах спрятаны кнопки вызова охраны, и если ты сделаешь что-то, что мне не понравится, я нажму на одну из них. Так что либо называй свое настоящее имя, и я назову свое, либо зови меня Загадочником. Иначе я жму на кнопку и говорю охранникам, что ты облизывал мне глазные яблоки, хотя я просил этого не делать.

Освальд сердито поджал губы. Его пальцы зацепились за ремни на бедрах парня, и он резко дёрнул их на себя.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Робин.

— Не верю.

— Дмитрий.

— Неправда.

— Питер.

— Заканчивай, — покачал головой парень.

Освальд и сам не совсем понимал, почему скрывал свое имя от него. Оно было не самым распространенным, да, и при желании вычислить его в городе было бы не так уж сложно. Но эта вечеринка точно не была бы чем-то, что бы испортило его репутацию. Но в имени было что-то действительно интимное, что-то, связывающее его с внешним миром, за стенами клуба, и он не был уверен, что хотел от этого вечера подобного.

— Как скажешь, — недовольно сказал он и провел раскрытой ладонью по загривку парня. — Загадочник.

Губы _Загадочника_ растянулись в ухмылке, что источала почти инфантильную радость победы.

— Я рад, что мы договорились. Не хотелось бы вызывать охрану, даже толком не начав.

— Соглашусь, — ядовито сказал Освальд. — А теперь иди на кровать и становись на локти и колени.

Лицо Загадочника удивленно вытянулось, но он, не сказав ни слова, поднялся с колен Освальда и направился к кровати. Он принял позу, которую ему приказал Пингвин, и едва заметно повел задницей, оглядываясь на него через плечо.

— Ещё какие-то идеи, мистер Пингвин? — с вызовом спросил он.

Освальд присел на кровать рядом с ним и аккуратно отогнул подол халата. Он поддел резинку белья пальцами и спустил их до колен, открывая ягодицы. Даже в приглушенном свете было видно, что они подпухшие и покрасневшие.

— Насыщенный вечер? — спросил Освальд и провёл ладонью по розовой коже.

— Не слишком, просто заводил новые знакомства, — сказал Загадочник и едва слышно зашипел. 

— Больно? — наблюдая за движением собственной руки по этой округлой заднице Освальд вовсе не заметил, изменился ли в лице Загадочник, и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — покачал головой тот.

— О, ты уверен?

— Полностью.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Освальд и резко ударил его рукой по ягодице. 

— Ай! — воскликнул Загадочник и тут же рассмеялся. — В ящике есть стек и паддл, если ты заинтересован в таких активностях.

Освальд с силой провёл по ещё больше покрасневшей заднице рукой и опять шлепнул.

— Думаю, я откажусь, — сказал он. — Хочу ощущать твою кожу.

— Так романтично, — засмеялся Загадочник и упёрся лбом в сцепленные на постели руки. Поясница ещё больше прогнулась, и Освальд сжал его ягодицу в руке. Кожа под его пальцами почти пылала.

Не отпуская, Освальд немного оттянул ягодицу, открывая поблескивающий вход. Пингвин тяжело сглотнул. 

— Никуда не уходи, — бросил он и вернулся к кушетке.

— Веришь, я тебе то же самое хотел сказать, — фыркнул Загадочник.

Освальд опять присел возле него на кровать и положил рядом набор карабинов.

— О, так я всё же не зря их принес, — улыбнулся Загадочник.

Освальд оглядел крепежи на ремнях, обвязывающих Загадочника, и сцепил карабинами те, что были на его бедрах, с широким поясом на талии. Это вынудило Загадочника выгнуться ещё больше, ложась плечами на постель.

— Удобно?

— Очень, — пробормотал Загадочник. 

— Смазка?..

— Тоже в ящике.

Освальд открыл прикроватную тумбу и начал искать между лент разнообразных презервативов то, что могло бы им подойти. В конце концов он нашел небольшое саше с водорастворимой смазкой и вернулся к Загадочнику.

— Она тебе и не нужна, на самом деле, — фыркнул тот.

— Да, знаю, — кивнул Освальд. — Я видел, как твои новые знакомые всё сделали за меня.

— И как? Тебе понравилось? — хитро улыбнулся Загадочник.

Всё ещё не распаковывая смазку, Освальд провёл пальцами по его растянутому, влажному входу. Загадочник в ответ вздохнул и опять уткнулся лбом в постель.

Освальд вспомнил, как совсем недавно видел его, стоящим на коленях, как он пошло стонал, когда пальцы нескольких человек одновременно растягивали его, а тот только насаживался глубже. Освальду _очень_ нравилось. 

— Было неплохо, — ответил он.

Загадочник издал приглушенный смешок.

— Я рад. Не люблю собственников, если только это не часть ролевой игры. С этим одни проблемы.

Освальд только закатил глаза и похлопал пальцами по растянутому входу. Загадочник тихо заскулил.

— Господи, ты вообще планируешь что-то делать? — простонал он.

— Что например? — с усмешкой спросил Освальд.

Загадочник поддался назад, навстречу пальцам Пингвина.

— Например трахнуть меня так, чтобы эта привинченная к полу кровать сдвинулась с места, — почти зло прошипел он.

— Такой нетерпеливый, — ласково сказал Освальд и сел между раздвинутых ног Загадочника. Он взялся за ремни на его бедрах, заставляя дать ему ещё больше места. — Ты ещё недостаточно сильно этого хочешь.

Загадочник подавился смешком.

— Ладно, — сказал он.— Как скажешь.

Освальд потянул халат, и Загадочник повёл плечами, позволяя снять с себя последнюю одежду. Открылась широкая, крепкая спина, и Освальд положил открытую ладонь на его поясницу. Он ввёл в Загадочника два пальца, погружаясь внутрь всего на фалангу. Почувствовав под ладонью, как Загадочник задрожал, он немного развёл пальцы внутри, поглаживая стенки. 

— Развлекаетесь, мистер Пингвин? — спросил Загадочник, оглядываясь на Освальда через плечо, и быстро облизнул сухие губы.

— Вроде того, — как можно более равнодушным тоном сказал Освальд. Он добавил третий палец, и Загадочник со вздохом поддался назад, пытаясь насадиться. Освальд тут же вынул все пальцы. — Ты получишь только то, что я тебе дам, — строго сказал он и шлёпнул Загадочника по бедру.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя упрашивал? — спросил Загадочник. — Я умею. О боже, мистер Пингвин, войдите в меня, я так сильно хочу почувствовать в себе ваш член, так глубоко, пожалуйста, присвойте меня, пожалуйста! — наигранно простонал он.

Освальд вздохнул и полностью убрал руки.

— Ты явно хочешь, чтобы я пожалел о потраченных на тебя деньгах, да?

— Рассказывай, — фыркнул Загадочник. — Я знаю, что ты платил не своими деньгами. Ты не участвовал ни в каких активностях, чтобы заработать фишки. Ставлю на то, что ты пригрозил какому-то участнику аукциона и отнял у него всё.

Освальд поджал губы. Загадочник действительно хорошо его понял за такое короткое время, но, к счастью, он не догадался, что Освальд был готов выложить крупную сумму за то, чтобы иметь шанс выиграть его. Это сделало бы его ещё более самодовольным.

— Может быть и так. Но я мог выбрать любую другую симпатичную мордашку за эти деньги, так что будь послушным мальчиком и позволь мне трахнуть тебя так, как я захочу.

— Наконец-то мы разговариваем на одном языке! — воскликнул Загадочник.

Освальд подхватил его под бедра и немного потянул на себя. Болтовня Загадочника звучала как вызов и провокация, казалось, он был готов говорить что угодно, лишь бы вывести Освальда из себя. Очевидно, чтобы тот захотел заставить _Загадочника_ выйти из себя. Освальд обычно не вёлся на настолько топорные манипуляции, но здесь, он готов был признать, он мог уступить.

Он опустился ниже, мягко проводя большим пальцем по отверстию, наблюдая за тем, как Загадочник поглаживает свой член.

— Не припомню, чтобы я разрешал тебе это, — сказал Освальд. — Стоит исправить. Вытяни руки перед собой.

Он взял ещё один короткий карабин и закрепил его между манжет на запястьях Загадочника.

— Ну что ты, не обижайся, — сказал Освальд в ответ на сердитый взгляд Загадочника. — Послушные мальчики всегда получают по заслугам. Руки под голову.

Загадочник молча исполнил приказ. Освальд опять склонился между его широко разведённых ног и всей поверхностью языка провёл от мошонки Загадочника до самого копчика.

— Чёрт! — воскликнул Загадочник. 

Освальд самодовольно улыбнулся и повторил движение, в этот раз медленнее, одним лишь кончиком языка, заставляя Загадочника задрожать.

— Я же говорил — хорошим мальчикам всегда везёт, — сказал Освальд и провёл рукой по его члену. — Будешь послушным? — спросил он и туго сжал основание члена.

Загадочник охнул и закивал.

— Используй слова.

— Я буду, — выдохнул Загадочник. — Мистер Пингвин, я буду очень послушным.

— Наконец-то мы разговариваем на одном языке, — передразнил его Освальд.

Он положил другую руку на одну из ягодиц, раздвигая его шире, и обвёл языком вход. Загадочник тут же подался ему навстречу, но будто вспомнив, что Пингвин просил его слушаться, вернулся назад и застыл.

— Ты можешь так делать, — сказал Освальд. — Хочу знать, когда тебе хорошо.

— Мне очень хорошо, — вполголоса сказал Загадочник. Едва ли не впервые за весь вечер Освальд не услышал в его голосе и тени притворства. 

Пингвин с силой провёл по его члену и прикусил испещренную покрасневшими полосами кожу. 

— Пожалуйста, мистер Пингвин, — простонал Загадочник.

— «Пожалуйста» что? 

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, — сказал Загадочник и провернулся лицом к Освальду.

Он был ещё красивее, чем прежде — щёки покраснели, укладка, что худо-бедно держалась всю ночь, совершенно растрепалась, от чего на лоб спадала разбившаяся на отдельные пряди чёлка, а глаза и приоткрытый рот выдавали такую голую нужду, что у Освальда перехватило дыхание. Он погладил большим пальцем под головкой Загадочника, и хотя ему совершенно не хотелось прекращать смотреть в это прекрасное лицо, он решил больше не мучить его. 

Освальд короткими движениями языка проводил по его входу, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как от малейшего нажатия мышцы поддавались, впуская его внутрь. Не удержавшись, он обвёл его большим пальцем, медленно погружаясь внутрь. Загадочник громко вздохнул и сам насадился до упора.

— Ты ещё что-то чувствуешь? — спросил Освальд.

— Нет, я уже двадцать лет как мёртв внутри, — беззлобно засмеялся Загадочник.

Освальд фыркнул и тоже улыбнулся.

— Нет, я не о твоих чувствах, я о… ну, ощущения могут притупляться после нескольких актов за один день.

— Боже мой, мистер Пингвин, — драматично ахнул Загадочник. — За кого вы меня держите? Думаете, меня так имели весь день, что я уже и вас не почувствую?

— Я о тебе самого лучшего мнения, _Загадочник_ , — сказал Освальд и обвёл большим пальцем его простату. Член в ладони дёрнулся, а Загадочник громко зашипел. — О, прости за глупый вопрос. Ты определенно что-то чувствуешь.

— Пингвин, хуже тебя я никого не встречал, — проскулил Загадочник и вытянул руки, хватаясь за изголовье кровати. 

— Это взаимно, — с радостной улыбкой сказал Освальд.

Он расстегнул фрак и уложил его на кресло, что стояло рядом с кроватью. Когда он снимал запонки, то заметил, как пристально всё это время на него смотрел Загадочник.

— Даже жаль, что ты снял его, — объяснил он. — Тебе так хорошо в этом. Когда я увидел тебя в красной комнате, не мог поверить, что мне не померещилось.

Освальд не знал, что ответить на это. Он подумал то же самое, когда впервые увидел Загадочника в той комнате, и мысль о том, что он тоже мог производить подобный эффект, казалась почти невозможной. 

Подкатав рукава, он достал из кармана презерватив и расстегнул брюки, почти простонав от облегчения.

— Там в ящике есть разные, интересные, — прокомментировал Загадочник. — Можешь не тратить свой.

Освальд разорвал упаковку и раскатал презерватив по члену, почти неловко не глядя в глаза Загадочнику.

— Я бы предпочёл свой.

— Поверь, и на твой диаметр там бы нашлось много всего, — засмеялся Загадочник, бросая выразительный взгляд на член Освальда.

— Не в том дело…

— Ох, — выдохнул Загадочник. Его губы медленно растянулись в понимающей улыбке. —Вот в чём дело. Осторожность — самая горячая черта, — подмигнул он и ещё больше вытянулся на кровати.

Пингвин замер. Было удивительно думать, что кого-то его паранойя не отталкивает, а наоборот — даже привлекает. Конечно, нельзя было исключать, что Загадочник попросту льстил ему, но даже если и так — это было приятно.

Он вскрыл саше со смазкой и вылил немного на пальцы, согревая её. Освальд коснулся влажными пальцами входа, а затем нанёс остатки на свой член.

Он положил руки на бёдра Загадочника и поддел пальцами края ремней.

— Не давит? — спросил он. Ремни туго впивались в кожу, почти не оставляя зазора, и Освальд уже мог представить, какие следы останутся на следующий день.

— Давит, но в этом же всё веселье, — с улыбкой сказал Загадочник, обернувшись на него. — Ну же, Освальд. Я был послушным, порадуй меня.

Пингвин охнул и вошел в него одним медленным движением. 

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — прошептал он на ухо Загадочнику, почти ложась на его спину.

— Было несложно. Я видел тебя в газетах, а также постоянно видел здесь твоего главного подручного, Виктора. И вот дела, именно в тот вечер, когда Виктор не пришел на вечеринку, на неё пришел невысокий коренастый мужчина в костюме, что равняется по стоимости всем костюмам других гостей, вместе взятых, — почти промурлыкал Загадочник. — Трахнешь меня посильнее — назову своё настоящее имя.

— Ох, теперь ты тут отдаешь приказы, да? — спросил Освальд и прикусил край его уха.

— Я отдавал их с самого начала, — рассмеялся Загадочник. — За весь вечер ты не сделал ничего, что бы не совпадало с моими планами.

— Ненавижу тебя, — усмехнулся Освальд и выпрямился.

— Слова, слова, слова, — напевал Загадочник и охнул, когда Освальд почти вышел из него и опять вошёл на всю длину. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Освальд уперся ладонями в его ягодицы и сжал их пальцами, удерживая на месте. От каждого резкого толчка карабины на ремнях Загадочника позвякивали, и вскоре к этому звуку прибавились влажные шлепки кожи о кожу.

— Эд, Эдвард Нигма, — простонал Загадочник. Освальд вопросительно хмыкнул. — Моё настоящее имя. Можешь меня так называть.

— Ох, раз уж ты разрешаешь, — сказал Освальд и обхватил его бедра руками, глубже насаживая на себя. 

Он смотрел на то, как вдоль позвоночника Эда стекали капли пота, как мышцы перекатываются под его кожей, как влажные волосы на затылке начали понемногу завиваться. Он был поразительно, почти неправдоподобно красив. Освальд опустил взгляд вниз, туда, где они соприкасались, завороженно наблюдая за собственными движениями. Было тяжело поверить, что в эту минуту он обладал настолько прекрасным человеком. И более того — этот человек не скрываясь стонет от каждого движения Освальда.

Пингвин отстранился, и Эд возмущенно окликнул его.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перевернулся, — объяснил Освальд. — Ты можешь перевернуться?

Эд опустился ниже на кровати и лёг на спину.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он Освальду.

Пингвин вздохнул и провёл раскрытой ладонью вдоль его груди и живота. Он наклонился ближе, и Эд в предвкушении прикусил губу, но Освальд, вместо того, чтобы опять войти в него, начал покрывать лёгкими поцелуями его шею. 

— Освальд, — выдохнул Эд и прикрыл глаза.

Пингвин положил руку на манжеты Эда, удерживая его на месте. Он поднял взгляд на его лицо, впервые настолько близко рассматривая его.

— Я могу поцеловать тебя? — спросил он и погладил кончиками пальцев острую скулу Эда.

— Что? — переспросил он и открыл глаза. — Да, конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Это всё немного… это другое, и я… — начал было Освальд, но Эд потянулся вверх и сам поцеловал его. 

Будто бы уловив перемену настроения, Эд не стал пытаться откусить Освальду губы или проникать языком глубоко в горло. Его прикосновения были мягкими, изучающими. Он не пытался ничего брать и не призывал Освальда использовать его — скорее дарил ему странную ласку и теплоту, от которой они отворачивались весь вечер.

Освальд отпустил его связанные руки, и Эд завёл их за голову Пингвина, притягивая ближе. 

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Эд посмотрел на него своими почти черными глазами, насколько ласково, что Освальд стало неловко. Он оставил долгий поцелуй на его щеке и начал спускаться ниже. Руки Эда в его волосах занимались своим делом — то пропускали пряди между пальцами, то скручивали их во что-то дикое. 

От него невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Освальд продолжал покрывать кожу Эда поцелуями, и хотя Нигма не скрывал того, насколько наслаждается происходящим, Пингвина не покидало ощущения, что он делает это скорее для себя, такой острой была потребность прочувствовать это тело под собой. Он с силой погладил большим пальцем по внутренней стороне его бедра, и Эд со смехом попытался сдвинуть ноги.

— Чувствительный, — с улыбкой констатировал Освальд и опять поцеловал его. 

Пингвин почувствовал, как его член прошелся по обнаженной коже Эда, и вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перевернулся, — сказал Эд, переводя дух. — Развернись.

— Что? 

— Надеюсь, у тебя там не один презерватив в запасе, — сказал Эд. — Мне нужен твой член во рту.

Освальд уставился на него во все глаза, но всё же достал из кармана сразу два презерватива. Он быстро снял использованный, разорвал упаковку нового и раскатал его на себе.

— Ох, какое упущение, — усмехнулся Эд. — А я хотел надеть его на тебя ртом.

Освальд встал колени и перебросил одну ногу через голову Эда, медленно входя членом в его рот. Эд тихо застонал и поднял связанные руки, нежно очерчивая пальцами выпуклые вены. Освальд смотрел на него сверху вниз и убрал его спадающие на лоб пряди назад. Он вскрыл другую упаковку с презервативом и вставил его в рот. Хорошо, что Эд с этого ракурса мало что будет видеть. Освальд давно этого не делал и не слишком горел желанием опозориться. 

Он опустился на Эда сверху, опираясь локтями в постель, и постепенно насадился ртом на его член. Рядом послышался задыхающийся звук, и Эд оторвался от его члена.

— Ты выполнил вызов, который тебе даже не бросали, — радостно сказал он.

Освальд отстранился, придерживая член за основание, и глубоко вздохнул. Эд опять взял в рот его член, посасывая головку и проводя рукой по всей длине, постоянно поворачивая запястье, и, о боже, как же это хорошо ощущалось. Освальд лизнул его головку и опять медленно погрузил член внутрь себя. Даже сквозь слой латекса он ощущал, насколько тот был горячим. Виктору точно нужно было выдать премию, конечно, не объясняя, за что именно. Это была лучшая ночь за многие годы. 

Освальд провёл языком вдоль члена, позволяя ему проникнуть глубже в рот, и нанёс ещё немного смазки на руку. Его влажная, прохладная ладонь коснулась яичек Эда, и тот выгнулся навстречу, тяжело дыша.

— Вы пытаетесь меня отвлечь, мистер Пингвин, — сказал он и чуть сильнее откинул голову, позволяя члену Освальда входить глубже в его горло.

— Это не состязание, Эд, — сказал Освальд и опустил глаза вниз. Нигма встретился с ним взглядом, выпустил член изо рта и уперся поверхностью языка в головку. Затем, всё так же не обрывая зрительного контакта, взял член в руку и вобрал кончик члена в рот. Его щёки сильно втянулись, и Освальд громко застонал.

— Но если бы это было состязанием, ты бы сейчас проигрывал, — усмехнулся Эд, отрываясь от него.

Освальд рассмеялся, упёршись лбом в его бедро. Было что-то неописуемо очаровательное в том, что Эд считал целью этого противоборства не самому получить удовольствие, а доставить его другому.

Он приподнялся на локтях повторил движение Эда, оглаживая влажной рукой его промежность, заводя её дальше, от мошонки ко входу. Нигма сжался вокруг его пальцев, но только шире развёл ноги. Поразительно, как спустя стольких… манипуляций он оставался достаточно узким. Тугим, жарким, жаждущим, остро реагирующим на каждое движение. Освальд выпустил его член изо рта, прикусил губу и ввёл ещё один палец. Нет, кто знал, повторится ли нечто подобное между ними ещё когда-либо. Кто-то же продавал Нигму на аукционе, у него был партнер. Освальду было просто необходимо ощутить его таким образом ещё раз.

Освальд выпрямился, и Эд проследил языком вдоль члена, что выскользнул из него. 

— Придумал ещё что-то? — просил он и расправил плечи, потирая затёкшую шею.

— Ничего особенно нового, — ответил Освальд. Он сел между разведённых ног Эда и наклонился над ним. Одна рука легла на обтянутую ремнём талию, а вторая придерживала за бедро, приглашая завести икру за поясницу Освальда. Эд улыбнулся и скрестил ноги за его спиной, надавливая на талию пятками, побуждая двигаться.

— Я уже по тебе скучаю, Освальд, — сказал он, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль линии челюсти Пингвина. — Поцелуешь меня?

Освальд прижался к нему открытым ртом и почти вздохнул от облегчения. Он тоже уже успел начать тосковать по этому ощущению.

Эд опустил свои руки и прикусил его нижнюю губу, глядя в глаза. Освальд почувствовал, как Нигма направил в себя его член.

— Вот так, — выдохнул он и сильнее вдавил пятки в поясницу Освальда. — А теперь двигайся.

Пингвин оперся локтями в кровать и вошел до упора. Эд забросил свои связанные руки ему на шею. Освальд ощутил себя в ловушке его длинных конечностей, но побег был последним, о чём он стал бы думать в этот момент.

Он наклонился ниже, так, чтобы член Эда оказался зажат между их животами, и Освальд позволил себе не думать ни о чём, кроме того, насколько восхитительно он себя чувствовал, насколько замечательным был человек под ним и как он почти счастлив в этот момент. Наконец то, о чём он мечтал весь вечер (а может быть и не один год) начало сбываться — полное расслабление без стучащего на периферии беспокойства. 

Эд выгнулся ему навстречу, пытаясь вжаться членом в его кожу ещё сильнее, и сжался вокруг Освальда. Пингвин потянулся к нему за ещё одним неаккуратным поцелуям.

— Чёрт, Эдвард, — простонал он.

— Какой ужас, — сказал Эд. Он начал быстро моргать, явно борясь с тем, чтобы не закрыть глаза полностью. — Я так хотел, чтобы забылся настолько, что и имя моё забыл.

— Как я могу, — не задумываясь бросил Освальд. 

Эд сжался ещё раз и тут же немного отстранился. Освальд опустил взгляд и положил руку на его член, ощущая, как в презерватив ударила горячая сперма.

— Нет, — сказал Эд, не открывая глаз, когда Освальд попытался отстраниться. — Продолжай.

Освальд отвёл мокрые пряди с его лба и уткнулся лицом между шеей и плечом. От Эда почти исходил жар. Освальд задрожал и с тихим стоном кончил. 

Эд хмыкнул и поцеловал его в макушку. Освальд попытался плавно выйти из него, но Нигма замотал головой.

— Куда же ты всё торопишься, — сказал он. — Побудь так.

Освальд уложился на него обратно и потёрся щекой о его грудь.

— Сколько у нас осталось времени? — спросил он.

— Около трёх часов. Но мы можем уйти и раньше, нас никто не держит.

Освальда будто окатило ледяной водой. Ну разумеется, у Эда был партнер, что наверняка уже заждался его.

— Конечно, — сказал он, приподнявшись. Он взял руки Эда в свои и снял с манжет карабин. — Здесь есть душ? Наверное, нам обоим стоит привести себя в порядок, прежде чем разойдёмся.

Эд непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Я… я не думал, что мы уже будем расходиться. На самом деле я хотел предложить сходить в китайскую круглосуточную забегаловку за углом. Но, конечно, если у тебя есть другие планы…

— Твой партнер не будет против того, что ты ходишь за пределами клуба с кем-то другим? — нахмурился он.

— Какой партнер?

— Тот, который выставил тебя на аукцион.

Сначала Эд моргнул несколько раз, а потом разразился почти истеричным смехом.

— Боже мой, Люциус! — воскликнул он.

— Если это его имя, то, не знаю, приятно познакомиться, — пробормотал Освальд и потянулся к ремням на бедрах Эда.

Тот приподнялся на локтях, весело рассматривая его.

— Что? — спросил Освальд, не выдержав его взгляда.

— Люциус мой друг, не партнер. Он пошел со мной за компанию, чтобы я «опять не вляпался в какую-то историю», — передразнил он. — Я сам попросил его, чтобы он меня продал. Наверняка пьет уже десятый чай за баром на твои деньги, — оскалился он.

Руки Освальда на его бедрах замерли.

— Зачем ты попросил, чтобы он тебя продал? — ровным голосом спросил он.

Эд пожал плечами.

— Что-то мне подсказывало, что ты захочешь поучаствовать в аукционе.

— Но ты знал, что у меня нет этих тупых фишек.

— Ага, — кивнул Эд.

Между ними повисло молчание. Освальд провёл пальцем вдоль его ноги и начал выводить круги на колене.

— Чудовище, — наконец сказал он.

— Да, с этим разобрались, — засмеялся Эд. — Удон, потом кофе, потом, я не знаю, можем пойти отсыпаться ко мне. Я как раз сменил постельное бельё, не упускай возможность.

Из груди Освальд вырвался смех, больше напоминающий кашель. Он перевёл взгляд на Эда. Пара почти черных глаз, не отрываясь, выжидающе смотрела на него. Освальд ласково улыбнулся ему. Чудовище он или только притворяется им, Пингвин уже знал, что никогда не сможет ему отказать.  



End file.
